Another Cinderella Story
by mabuhi
Summary: Clare attends a Masquerade Ball and meets a mysterious, green eyed man. Little does she know who he really is. The man searches everywhere for his blue eyed beauty. Will the two lovers reunite?
1. The Email

**Clare's POV**

July 13th. The day my life changed drastically and I didn't even know it. That day started off like any other in my life, you know, waking up, eating breakfast, chat with my housemate, also known as my best friend, go to the hospital for my internship, get home late, eat dinner, free time to myself then sleep. Ya know, just like any other typical Canadian's lifestyle. Except for this day, I received an e-mail that most people around the country, didn't get.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I groaned, slapping down on the snooze button on my alarm clock. _Here we go again. _

I got up slowly then made my way to the shower to wake myself up.

I got home late last night due to the ridiculous traffic downtown that kept me on the road for 2 hours. _Ugh._

Once I could sort of open my eyes, I reluctantly put my uniform on and headed downstairs.

"Morning Clare!" Alli, my best friend, greeted me. _How is she so awake at 6 in the morning?_ I groaned and sat down at our kitchen island, hunching over next to my cereal. She raised her eyebrows at me, "Why are you so…down?"

I groaned again and mumbled, "Got home late last night, not enough sleep."

She chuckled and started to say something until she got interrupted by a knock at the door. She left to go answer it while I stayed here, my head resting on the table.

I honestly didn't care who it was since I felt my conscious slipping into deep sleep.

"…so yes or no, m'lady?" A man's voice filled the room. I knew that voice anywhere.

Oh how awesome. It was Drew Torres, Alli's high school sweet heart.

Don't get me wrong, the guy's great. He's an intern at the hospital, just like me. He makes her happy, which makes me happy. He's a good boyfriend too, but coming over during breakfast? Ugh, there goes my third wheel status.

"Sure, why not? It's a Friday anyway!" Alli answered whatever his question was earlier.

I heard the sound of two lips smacking against each other. _Not while I'm here._

"I'm lifting my head up in 5, 4, 3…" My voice boomed around the room. I smirked to myself.

I felt someone flick my ear just before I sat up. Alli stuck her tongue out at me then slid the eggs onto a plate. I rolled my eyes.

"Morning, Edwards." Drew greeted me, scooting a chair next to her.

I gave him a fake smile and greeted back, "Torres. What brings you here _so_ early in the morning?"

Alli kicked me under the table, which made me smirk once again.

"I just wanted to ask Alli if she wanted to go to some ball tonight, no biggie." He replied casually, as if he was hinting he didn't want me to go. I nodded slowly, munching on the Cocoa Puffs that sat beside me. "Cooooool."

Alli gave him a look, while he gave her a look back. It was like they were in their own silent conversation.

I stared at them, then decided to get out of here before they drag me in whatever they were planning.

I slowly got up and put my bowl in the sink. I grabbed my keys and my purse, on my way out the door. "Well, see you lovebirds later!" I quickly said, turning the knob.

"Wait!" Alli yelled before I even opened the door.

_Dang! I was so close!_

I turned around slowly, forcing a smile on my face when I saw her standing by the kitchen threshold.

"What? I'm running late."

She scoffed then asked, "Do you wanna come with me and Drew tonight to the ball? We'll go dress shopping as soon as you get home!"

I hesitated. I didn't feel like going but I didn't want to hurt her feelings either.

She seemed to notice my hesitation.

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun! Hey, maybe you'll meet some really cute guys there!"

I stared at her pleading look and sighed. I gave in. "Fine, but not because you said there'll be guys there!"

She grinned and nodded.

I said goodbye then slammed the door shut behind me, the Toronto air hitting my face.

I took a deep breath and started walking to the hospital a couple blocks down. No way in heck am I driving down there again.

I took out my iPhone, about to listen to music, when it rang.

Oh, an e-mail.

**Dear Ms. Edwards,**

**We would like to formally invite you ****to our yearly last minute Masquerade Ball tonight at 8. This fabulous event will take place at the Hilton hotel. There will be a refreshment stand and live bands as we celebrate our 25****th**** anniversary of our successful corporation. Bring your friends or colleagues. We hope you may be able to attend.**

**Sincerely,**

**Jeffereson Hospital Board of Directors**

I rolled my eyes. I guess this was the ball the lovebirds were talking about. I have no way of escaping this, do I?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! I've had this idea saved up for a while now and thought I'd give it a try. Hope you guys like it so far. Don't worry, it'll get longer and more exciting in the next chapters. Review! :)**


	2. Arrested for PDA

Clare's POV

"**Clare Edwards, please come to service desk number one. Clare Edwards, please come to service desk number one. It's an emergency. Thank you."**

I heard a dull, boring voice announce over the hospital PA system.

I looked over at Dr. Robinson. He was in the middle of showing me how to work an MRI machine.

He looked back at my panic stricken face and sighed, "You may go."

I took off, running down the hall to the elevator. "Thanks Doc!"

Once I made it through the closing elevator doors, I slightly relaxed. _Was someone hurt? Did someone die? Oh god, what would I do if one of my relatives passed? _

Okay, I take it back. My anxiety grew as the elevator made its way down the first floor. I didn't realize I was rocking back and forth on my feet until I noticed fellow doctors and nurses gave me weird looks. _Calm down Clare, it couldn't be __**that **__bad, can it?_

As soon as the doors opened, I ran off to the service desk.

"What's the emergency?" I practically screamed at the startled receptionist.

She held her hands up in defense then pointed behind me.

"What?"

I spun around then stopped, as I saw Alli burst out laughing.

I scoffed. _Some emergency._

I crossed my arms, glaring at her while she was still chortling away.

_Funny, hilarious, real comedic._

She took a few deep breaths then started talking, "Okay, I know it seems like it isn't an emergency, but it really is!"

I continued glaring at her.

"I don't have a dress to wear tonight! And we only 7 hours to find one!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine, I'll get my stuff. I need a dress too, you know!"

I headed for the locker room down the hall. "Of course!" She yelled after me.

* * *

><p>Once we got in her car, we started babbling on about what kind of dresses would look best on us.<p>

"How 'bout green?" I asked, randomly picking out colors out of my head.

She gagged. "Ew. No. Brown?"

I pondered over it, "Nah."

By the time we made our way through traffic and found a parking space near the doors, we decided to get whatever dress looked best.

When we walked through the front doors, we immediately made our way to our favorite store, not wasting any time.

We were determined to get our dresses, masks, and shoes then get ready by 7 o clock. We didn't want to bump into any traffic on the way there.

I picked out a handful of blue and white dresses from the rack as did Alli, then strolled into the dressing rooms.

"It is formal right?" Alli asked through the stalls.

"Semi-formal, I think."

I slipped into the first dress. Hmm, it wasn't that bad.

We both walked out the stalls and looked at each others' outfits.

"Too frilly." I pointed out.

"Too loose. If you got it, flaunt it hun!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled then walked back into the dressing room.

We continued to criticize each other until we tried on the last dress we had.

"Perfect!" We screamed in unison.

"So, where are we gonna get our masks?" I asked as we made our way to the counter.

She shrugged, "We'll look around the mall, I guess"

I nodded then walked up the cash register to pay.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Going somewhere fancy, ladies?" The cashier asked us, eyeing me weirdly. I looked away as I felt myself blush.

"You know it." Alli answered, raising her eyebrows, looking back and forth between me and the guy.

He was tan with blonde, spiky hair. He sorta reminded me of surfer you would find at California or something. His name plate read Nicholas.

Okay, I admit, he was kind of cute. Sue me.

Alli's smiled from ear to ear as I saw the wheels turning in her head.

'What?' I mouthed at her.

She winked, ignoring my question, and turned to Nicholas.

"So, Nicky buddy, are you doing anything tonight?"

I felt my jaw fall open and automatically nudged her on the side. _Is she really doing this?_

Nicholas thought for a minute then said, "Nope. Why?"

Her smile grew wider and quickly, but calmly replied, "Well, my friend here, is wondering if you would like to attend a Masquerade Ball tonight at the Hilton hotel downtown?"

I nudged her harder, feeling myself blush once again.

I can't even explain to you how embarrassed I am right now and I refused to have eye contact with him.

I realized no one was talking so I decided to peek under my eyelashes.

Nicholas was checking out with a smug smile on his face. Oh gosh.

I blushed even redder. _I feel like I'm back in high school all over again!_

He grinned and agreed, "Count me in! What time?"

Alli smiled smugly, "9 o clock. Meet us in the lobby."

She quickly grabbed our bag and dragged out the store, not looking back.

Confusion stuck to my face at her sudden haste. I looked back at Nicholas. He looked as confused as I was.

I quickly threw him an apologetic glance then turned back around, trying to keep up with this woman.

"Where are we going?" I asked a dozen times after a few minutes of walking aimlessly through the mall. She wouldn't answer me in any way at all.

After a few more minutes of continuous walking, I gave up and just let her drag me away.

She stopped and sat down in the food court. I sat down in the seat across her and noticed a big, goofy grin was plastered on her face.

"What?" I poked her cheek.

She started dancing in her seat, squealing, and blurting out gibberish.

I giggled at her actions and looked around. People stopped in their tracks and stared at the scene before me.

Oh great.

I gave them the most polite smile I had. "Move along, please! Stop wasting your life minutes on us! Go!"

Some of them gave me a dirty look and some scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Alli. She was still squealing in her seat.

"Dude, if you don't want us to end up on some T.V show as some crazy lunatics that got taped, I suggest that you simmer the heck down!" I whispered loudly.

Alli stuck her tongue at me then calmed down some.

"Okay, I'm chill. How are you not excited and hyper about your date? He's **hot**!" She practically threw her hands in the air.

I laughed, "Of course I am! If you could hear my heart right now, it sounds like I'm about to have a heart attack!"

She grinned widely then got up. "You're welcome!" She sang.

I smiled and stood up too. "Thank you for getting me a date."

"That's what I thought. Now I'm hungry. C'mon, let's go get something to eat."

I agreed and we parted ways. She marched off for Japanese food and I fell in line for Subway.

* * *

><p><span>Alli's POV<span>

I read at the menu in front of me carefully. _Should I get noodles or rice?_

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

My eyes widened. _What the hell?_

I was about to kick the weirdo in the privates until I heard the familiar voice in my ear.

"Hello, Miss. You look a little lonely today."

I turned my head to come in contact with hazel eyes.

"Drew! You scared the hell out of me! You know, if you didn't talk at the right time, I would've kicked away your manhood."

He put his hand on his chest and sarcastically gasped, "Ouch, Bhandari! I guess I got lucky."

I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped his arm.

"What would you like to order today?" The cashier asked me.

I ,unfortunately, had to pull away from Drew's grasp and answer the lady. "I'll have a tray of sushi with iced tea."

"Will that be all?" She asked, sounding too happy and cheery for a regular person. I nodded then took out my wallet. I was about to take a few bills until Drew stopped me.

I looked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"I got this." He assured me, paying for my lunch.

I protested anyway. "You didn't have to do that! I could've paid real easily."

He took his change and hypothetically asked me, "Then what would be the purpose of me being here?"

I walked a few steps down to pick up my food while I sarcastically answered his question, "Cause you love me so much, you couldn't stand being a few hours apart."

He chuckled and took my tray before I even touched it. "May I?"

I smiled then sang, "Well, somebody wants something from me."

He smirked as I led him to a table.

He laid the tray on the gray tabletop and pulled out the chair behind me.

"Well, a nice priceless reward would be nice…" He hinted as he sat across me. I raised my eyebrows then moved a little closer to his face.

"And what priceless reward would this be?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

I smirked, "Oh I don't know, I thought you would have an idea."

I pulled on his navy blue tie, causing him to lean forward. I kissed him.

It started out simple, until we completely forgot we were out in public though.

I grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in more. I heard him slightly groan. I smiled in between kisses.

"**Arrested for PDA! Put your mouths where I can see them!"**

I jumped up, startled by the booming voice.

I looked to my right, and saw Clare laughing hysterically with a bullhorn on her right hand and a sandwich on her left.

"Clare! What the hell!" Drew exclaimed.

She laid her sandwich on the table and gave the bullhorn back to the mall cop beside her.

"Thanks."

He nodded, looking amused and walked away.

She turned back to us and started laughing again.

"That…was..the..most..distur-you know what, I can't even explain to you what it looked like! Did you guys notice there were little kids running around? You don't want them trying that out, do you?" She joked in between her laughs.

Drew rolled his eyes as I blushed.

She chuckled once again and dragged a chair over next to us.

"Third wheeeeel" I sang jokingly. She stuck her tongue out at me then opened her sandwich.

Drew sighed then ran a hand through his hair. "You owe me, Edwards."

"Pfft, get over it. You can have your fun later." She laughed at her own joke and started eating.

I blushed once again as Drew wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Not even gonna ask.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, Clare seems very sarcastic in this, sorry. I have the links to Clare and Alli's dresses on my profile and I'll even post their masks ahead of time. Review! :)**


	3. Sweet Merciful Crap

**A/N:**** If you guys still want me to continue this story, tell me, cause for some reason, I'm just not…..feeling it. If that makes any sense. **

**Welp, this has been one of the shortest chapters I've ever written in my life but it just didn't seem right to connect the whole ball scene to this chapter, so yeah. Ahh, well, sorry for the wait. By the way, Clare's parents never got a divorce in this story so, yay. Have fun reading, boys and girls.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare<strong>

As we got back from the mall, we immediately started getting ready for the ball. We only had two and a half hours 'till lift off.

We marched straight to our bedrooms, and left the doors wide open so Alli and I were able to communicate.

"Should I wear my hair up or down?" I heard Alli scream as I smoothly slid the dress out from the plastic covering.

"Up!" I answered back.

Once I carefully placed my dress on the bed, I grabbed my towel and headed for the bathroom.

I stopped at the doorway as I saw Alli pause at _her_ doorway as _she_ was heading for the bathroom too.

_There is no __**way**__ she will get to use the bathroom first._

"Dibs!" We called at the same time and ran for it.

"Nooo!" I screamed as she jumped ahead of me, shutting the door in my face.

"HA!" She bragged in victory.

I rolled my eyes and trudged back to my room.

I sat in front of my mirror, deciding on how to do my hair. _Should I straighten it?_

**Beeep Beeep Boooop Booooop Beeeep**

I stood up and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I checked the caller id before answering.

_Why would Mom call me on a Friday?_

"Hello?"

"Clare! It's so good to hear your voice! We've missed you!" My mom's voice filled my ear.

I chuckled and plopped down on my bed.

"I've missed you too! How's everything?"

Before she could say anything, she sounded hesitant. It was if she was conflicting on telling me something. _Hmmm…_

"Mooom? What are you hiding?" I asked slowly, staring at the pattern of my ceiling.

"Huh? I'm not hiding anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, you aren't a much better liar than I am."

She scoffed but admitted, "Don't tell dad I told you, but we're visiting you as a surprise tonight!"

I shot up, my jaw dropping. "Tonight?"

My mom squealed in delight. "Yes! Can you believe it? I get to see you after 7 months! You know, sometimes I wonder why you even wanted to move out the States, I mean-"

"What time?" I asked, not meaning to interrupt her excitement, but I needed to know, fast.

"Oh, calm down Clare Bear, you'll see us soon enough! We haven't left yet, so probably around midnight."

_Midnight. We'll probably be home by then, right? Right?_

I gulped.

"Oh, do me a favor honey, act surprised when we show up at your door. We wouldn't want to spoil the pl-"

"Hey honey! It's time to go!"

I heard my dad's voice interrupt her.

"Alright! Okay, it's time for me to go. Maybe we'll even get there earlier than expected!"

"Helen! Randall's going crazy!" A different, but familiar, voice yelled in the background.

_I knew that voice…_

"Alright, Bhandari! I'm coming!"

I felt my cell phone slip out of my grasp.

The parents were coming.

They were coming tonight.

The night of the ball.

_Great._

"Hello? Hello? Hellooo?" My mom's voice was muffled by the carpet.

I blinked twice then bent down to pick the device up.

"You guys really are coming?" I asked, not fully grasping the idea.

She laughed, "What, are we not allowed to visit?"

I chuckled nervously.

"Of course not…"

"Helen!" My dad yelled once again.

My mom sighed heavily, "See you later, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too."

She hung up as I laid back down.

Sweet merciful crap.

"ALLI!" I shouted.

I listened for a moment and heard nothing but the shower running.

"ALLIAH BHANDARI!" I screamed louder.

"What?" She screamed back, her voice full of annoyance.

"The parental units are coming!"

The shower stopped running and out came Alli, wrapped around in a towel.

"What do you mean by 'parental unit'?" She asked slowly, putting up air quotes with her fingers.

I sat up, facing her. "Our parents are coming to visit tonight."

She started laughing hysterically. "You almost got me there, Clare bear. Seemed real for a second!"

I continued to stare at her, waiting for her to stop.

She noticed my seriousness as she slowly stopped laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

I shook my head.

"WHAT? WHY TONIGHT?" She started freaking out, almost hyperventilating.

I stood up from the bed, trying to sooth her. "Alli, it can't be that bad. I mean, don't you miss them?"

"Pfft, of course! But tonight's the ball! The one night we go out, they come. Like, c'mon!" She sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"True…" I mumbled.

We sat there for a moment, thinking about the situation, until she sprang up like a jack in a box.

"I have a plan!"

She grinned wide at me, practically bouncing in excitement.

"Care to explain?" I asked, holding in a laugh at her reactions.

She started pacing across my room, her mouth running off at the same time.

"What time will they be home?"

"About midnight." I stated, still staring at her curiously.

"Well, the party starts at 8, right?"

I sat on my bed. "Correcto mundo."

"Well, that gives us almost 4 hours to party. Instead of staying until the end, we can just leave at let's say, 11:30. That way, we would've already had our fun and we'd be home in time for mom and dad." She finished, looking at me expectantly.

"What if we hit traffic and we don't get home in time?" I asked, hesitant on the plan.

"We won't."

"What if we get too drunk or something?"

She scoffed, "I doubt it."

"What if we lose track of time?"

Alli stood right in front of me, looking straight into my eyes. "CLARE! Nothing will go wrong. All we're planning to do is party for a few hours then get home. Does that sound so hard?"

"No…"

"Well, okay then! Now finish getting ready, it's already 6 o clock."

I nodded, sighing.

She strolled back into the bathroom, "Trust me Clare, we'll pull it off."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

><p><strong>If I do choose to continue this story, the ball's up next, I assure you.<strong>

**Until next time..**


	4. This is so not a ball

**A/N:**** GUYS, I got out of my writer's block! :D Which also means, I will be continuing this story! (for now anyway, but don't worry) Thanks for all you that reviewed! You guys helped with getting me out of that horrible, and terrifying block. :) Well, anyway, it's time for the ball. I didn't mean to turn it into what it is now, but oh well. It sorta works out (: By the way, Clare and Alli's dresses and masks will be posted on my profile, if you any of you wanted to see it. Oh and watch out for some profanities! Have fun reading, kiddos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare<strong>

I stood there in front of the mirror, making some final touches.

"Perfect." I mumbled to myself as I clasped my silver heart necklace behind my neck.

My hair was a bit curlier than usual, and my egg white dress hugged my curves. My silver dangling earrings hung in both of my ears and I was standing on a pair of white stilettos.

"Clare! Let's go! We don't want to be late!" Ali's screamed from below.

I rolled my eyes then grabbed my mask and my purse.

Before setting foot down the staircase, I took a deep breath and pulled my dress down a little. _Here we go._

"Holy tolito, someone actually looks decent tonight! " Drew commented as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I felt warmth flood my cheeks as I scoffed and smacked him with my purse. "Shut up!"

Alli squealed beside him, "You look gorgeous, Clare Bear!"

I grinned, "Thank you! But c'mon, Alli, you're stunning!"

Her hair was in a side ponytail, the ends curled. Her black dress hugged her tight figure perfectly and her black pumps tied the whole outfit together.

"Than-"

"Honestly, I think I'm the prettiest one out of all of us." Drew interrupted, mimicking us in a high-pitched voice while gesturing to his outfit.

He wore a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up, with a black vest on top, and a black bowtie.

Alli and I exchanged looks and started laughing.

"What? Did I forget to wear pants or something?" He asked, looking down at his outfit.

Alli shook her head, "Oh, honey."

Drew rolled his eyes then gestured out the door, "Shall we leave, ladies?"

We strolled to the door, locking it, and made our way to his car.

As we left, I mindlessly started playing with my necklace while staring out the window.

_I almost completely forgot about my date. Nicholas, the cashier. Oh god, what if he doesn't show? What if he thought we were just a bunch of crazy obsessed girls? Pfft, I don't even know the guy. Is he even nice? What if he's actually some crazed psycho? Or worst, what if I end up falling for him? Clare, you can't allow yourself to do that. Remember the last time-_

"…right, Clare?" Alli's unusually loud voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"I knew you weren't listening!" She accused me, turning around in her seat.

"I know, sorry. What were you saying?"

She giggled, "Oh, I was just describing your date to Drew, no biggie."

"Oh Alli…" I sighed then remembered something important. "By the way, did you tell Drew the plan?" I asked, looking back and forth at the couple.

"Oh yeah, total rebels." Drew replied sarcastically.

I smirked, "You know it!"

As they dissolved into their own conversation, I looked back out the window, continuing my worrying thoughts from before.

* * *

><p>We drove in through the entrance and the valet took Drew's car.<p>

"So, where is this good looking guy I keep hearing about?" Drew asked as we walked in the lobby.

I shrugged and looked around the crowds of people in the room.

"Hey!" Someone yelled behind us.

All three of us turned around to the source and saw Nicholas walk through the front doors, wearing a red vest and tie on top of a white dress shirt.

_He looks….__**hot.**_

"Uhm..Hello!" Alli greeted him as I didn't say a word.

I couldn't help but just sorta..stare.

"I guess those dresses paid off!" He looked straight at me, grinning with his pearly whites.

I smiled back at him and nodded.

Drew coughed to the side, causing us to all turn towards him.

Alli rolled her eyes and introduced the two. "Oh, Nicholas, this is my boyfriend, Drew. Drew, this is Clare's date, Nicholas."

"You guys can just call me Nick." He stated while the two boys shook hands.

"Will do." Drew smiled.

Nick grinned once more then held his arm out to me so I can hook my arm through. "Well, shall we get going?"

"Of course" I said, finally speaking, hooking my arm through.

"Wait! Our masks!" Alli reminded us before we even made a step.

We swiftly put them on then looked at each other.

"Ready?" Drew asked, grabbing Alli's hand.

We all nodded then marched into the ballroom.

* * *

><p>"Whoa." Ali and I stated in unison as we stepped in.<p>

The room was dark with dim lights, but the strobe lights made up for it. There was also a bar on the left side and white round tables with flowers and glowing lamps in the middle. Lastly, there was a mini stage all the way on the other side of the huge room.

"Are you sure this is the ball?"

"It looks like a club."

Drew and Nick screamed through the booming music.

Alli and I shrugged then started making our way to a table away from the huge crowd. Once we found a free table, Drew left to go get us some drinks.

"I wonder who's performing tonight!" Alli screamed over the louder screams nearby.

"I'm still wondering how this is even called a ball! I expected it to be proper or something!" I yelled back.

I heard Nick chuckle beside me, "Welcome to the 21st century, the era of clubs, drugs, and weed."

I giggled as Drew placed our drinks the table.

"Martini's for the ladies, beers for us, guys."

I faked a gasp. "Drew actually bought us something?"

He scoffed, "Enjoy it because that's the first and last round I'm buying you guys!"

I rolled my eyes and raised my glass for a toast. "To Drew's generosity!"

They repeated after me, then laughed, clinking their bottles and glasses against each other.

Drew and Alli started their own conversation as did Nick and I.

We talked about our jobs, college majors, and even movies that were out right now. He was actually really cool, funny and sweet as we talked on.

* * *

><p>I never thought I'd say this but I think I'm starting to like this guy. I know, I'm stupid. It's only been what, not even a day I've known him but yet I'm already starting to develop feelings for him?<p>

_Stop it, Clare. You can't do that._

Suddenly, the lights turned off and someone started singing on stage.

"**I know way too people here right now that I didn't know last year, **

**who the fuck are y'all.**

**I swear it feels like the last few nights we've been everywhere and back but,**

**I just can't remember it all**

**What am I doing, what am I doing, **

**Oh yeah that's right,**

**I'm doing me, I'm doing me,**

**I'm living life right now man, and this is what imma do 'till it's over,**

'**till it's over, but it's far from over"**

The rapper's voice boomed through the speakers.

I turned towards Alli and squealed like a little school girl.

"DRAKE!" We screamed in unison.

Drew rolled his eyes and took a drink of his beer while Nick stood up. "Where you going?" I stared up at him. He smiled then held his hand out. "Do you wanna dance?"

I gladly took his hand as he led me to the dance floor.

We somehow ended up in the middle of the crowd, and started like dorks, choosing not to 'grind' like everyone else.

I take it back, _I _danced like a dork, he danced like a machine! He did all kinds of flips and turns, causing the crowd to form a circle around him.

"Hey, look at that! The man's talented!" I heard Drake shout out into the microphone.

I grinned. My date just got a shout out from a famous rapper!

As the song ended and Nick finished his routine, everyone clapped and hollered for both of the performers.

When the DJ started playing his own music, everyone filled the circle once again.

It happened so quickly, I got lost in the crowd.

_Aw, great._

I stopped walking around and just stood there, looking around the crowd for any signs of Nick.

I finally spotted his blonde, spiky hair towards the middle of the floor.

I started making my way towards him.

"Nick!" I screamed as I finally got past the last wave of people.

I stopped as I saw the scene before me.

"Nick?"

I felt my heart break into pieces as I stood there.

A bunch of girls were surrounding him, twirling his tie and running their hands through his hair. No, all I really cared about was his look. He seemed to be _enjoying_ it.

"Nick, let's go." I pulled on his arm, trying to separate him from them.

Some of the girls gave me dirty looks, which I ignored.

His face snapped up at me, smiling wide.

I stepped back and stood there, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry" He worded through his mouth.

I shook my head then started walking back to the table. I felt my eyes water.

_I knew I shouldn't have let myself feel again._

I don't even know why I'm so emotional for this guy anyway. We knew each other for 2 and ½ hours, tops.

Okay, I admit, I thought he wasn't going to be like the others, breaking my heart in a snap of their fingers, ha, look what happened.

_Clare, you dumbass._

I was so focused on just getting to back to Alli, I didn't notice a guy walk in front of me. I bumped into him, his drink spilling on the floor and part of his pants.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The dark haired man exclaimed as he bent down to somehow clean the mess up.

A few tears escaped as I dug through my purse for napkins.

I wiped some tears that managed to escape through my mask as I bent down and handed them to the man.

"Sorry, I'll buy you another one." I said carefully, scared my voice might crack.

He looked up, annoyed, but it seemed to disappear as he came in eye contact with me. "Uh..uhm-no, that's okay. It wasn't my drink anyway." He stuttered.

I forced a smile and nodded, standing up to walk away to the table.

"Where's Nick?" Alli asked, sitting on Drew's lap. I sighed, plopping down on a chair and buried my face in my hands. "You okay?" She sounded alarmed.

I shook my head as I felt a few more tears escape under my mask.

I heard her drag a chair over beside me. She rubbed my back, "Did something happen?"

I sniffed then mumbled, "He was dancing, being the center of attention. I went looking for him afterwards, only to be greeted by him being surrounded by a bunch of girls. Sluts galore. I tried pulling him away, but you know what he did? He smiled and said sorry with a smile on his face."

I guess she heard my whole rant as she abruptly stood up from her seat. "Drew, I need a favor hun." She hissed through her teeth. I lifted my head up from my hands, and saw them walk away a few feet. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear a thing they were talking about as the pounding beat from the speakers seemed to get louder and louder every minute.

After a while, Drew looked to be furious and stomped away to the dance floor. Alli stayed, smirking. "Where's Drew going?" I asked, cautiously. Alli turned towards me, an incredibly smug smile plastered on her face. "He's helping me with something, no worries. I am so sorry by the way. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten your heart broken by that jerk."

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't your fault. I let myself like him too fast. Way too fast." She walked back next and gave me a sad smile.

"OW!"

I heard someone yelp from the dance floor.

Wow, if I could hear that all the way over here, it must've have been loud over there. A handful of people cheered, for no apparent reason, then went back to their dancing.

I noticed Drew walk out the crowd with a smug expression on his face. He rubbed his knuckles back and forth as he made his way towards us.

_Oh he didn't…did he?_

"What exactly did Drew had to do for you?" I nervously asked the grinning girl beside me.

"No one treats my best friend like that. **No one.**"

I chuckled and hypothetically asked, "Oh where would I be without you?"

"Mars, maybe?" She answered jokingly, hugging me. "You okay, Edwards?" Drew asked as he approached us. I smiled and lightly punched his arm. "Thanks, big bro." He truly was like a big brother to me.

He fist bumped me, grinning. "Hey, it's not everyday I get to break someone's nose and not have them fight back." Alli raised her eyebrows. "He didn't fight back?"

He shook his head. "Didn't get a chance."

Alli laughed then turned towards me. "So, do you guys wanna go home now?" Drew shrugged then looked at me.

"Nah, I don't want to ruin your night. Go dance and have fun!" I gestured towards the dance floor. "Are you sure?" Luke asked, raising his eyebrow.

I nodded, trying to assure them that I was fine here. "But, I don't want you to be alone here." Alli insisted.

"I think I can help with that." A deep, husky voice suggested behind us. Alli and I twirled around our seats as Drew stared straight ahead.

It was drink spilling boy.

"And you are?" I heard Alli ask, looking him up and down.

The guy stepped and said, "She spilled my friend's drink, so she kinda owes me. I think a conversation would cover it." I rolled my eyes, "I guess you aren't gonna let that go?"

He shook his head and defended himself. "Hey, you got my pants wet."

I contemplated for a minute then agreed. "Fine. You can have your conversation." He smiled and waited for Alli and Drew to leave.

She raised her eyebrows at me as I merely shrugged back.

Drew leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't let him break your heart. I don't mind punching 2 guys in one night."

I chuckled, and gestured towards the dance floor. "Alright. Go have fun, kids." Alli rolled her eyes then pulled a reluctant Drew away.

I turned back to the white masked guy and patted the seat beside me. He happily obliged and sat down beside me.

"So, what do you want from me?" I asked, trying to get this over with. He put his hand over his heart, and playfully said, "Ouch! We just started and you're already giving me attitude?" I rolled my eyes as he chuckled. "Well, first off, your name?"

I almost told him my real name but hesitated. What if he was some total creep that liked to pick up chicks at a club?

"How 'bout you call me, blue eyes?"

He looked at me weirdly then laughed, "Blue eyes? Really? What, you think I'm gonna stalk you if you tell me your real name? Sorry, but my list of people to stalk is full tonight."

Wow this guy's full of jokes and sarcasm.

I scoffed, "Pssh, of course not. I just don't know you yet. Now, your name?"

He laughed nervously and mimicked me, "Call me Green eyes."

Well, this was going to be one interesting conversation…

* * *

><p><strong>Alli<strong>

I couldn't keep my eyes away from those two. I didn't want to feel responsible for her getting hurt again. I mindlessly danced, trying to inconspicuously spy at them.

I felt Drew place a finger under my chin, causing me to look up in his hazel eyes. "I think she can take care of herself for now, al. Have some fun!" I scoffed and crossed my arms, "I was just keeping an eye out just in ca-" He cut me off by crushing his lips against mine.

It was short, but sweet. He pulled away, smiling. I playfully slapped his arm, "Nice way of you to tell to shut up."

He held his hands up in defense, "But it got your attention, didn't?" I glared at him, not allowing him to win. He threw his head back, laughing. "And you enjoyed it!" I stuck my tongue out at him but he just laughed even louder.

I stood there, waiting for him to calm down, but he pulled me into a slow dance.

Surprisingly, one of our favorite songs started playing, as if on cue.

I couldn't help but smile like Drew did.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and heard him hum the tune in my ear.

I smiled to myself. I cannot express to you how much I love him.

I closed my eyes, saving the moment. We swayed back and forth, with him humming the tune. It was like we were in slow motion, the outside world paused for a few moments. If someone asked me to stay like this forever, I would.

When the song ended, I lifted my head up and kissed him with as much passion as I could have. I bit his lip as payback from the last time, and a groan escaped from his lips. I smirked in between kisses.

Time passed by quickly, neither one of us caring at all.

When we pulled away, we were smiling like idiots. We were out of breath as our foreheads leaned against each other. "I love you." I stated quietly.

He seemed to have heard me either way cause he grinned even wider. "I love you too. Always have, always will."

I didn't realize we were frozen at the edge of the dance floor until bodies started bumping into us. We separated but kept our fingers intertwined. He led me to the center of the dance floor.

I noticed Clare and mystery man were already there. He was trying to get her to dance but she stood there, giggling, jumping up and down instead. The guy laughed and joined her jumping. I couldn't help but be happy for her.

I turned my attention back to Drew and danced as best as I could.

We danced away all our worries with those goofy grins plastered on our faces.

Until I felt my phone vibrating, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** And scene!**

**I know what you're probably thinking, 'Clare changed moods so fast, that's so unrealistic'. I know that's what _I _was thinking. -.- It was hard to weave it all together, so I'm sorry if the character development is horrible. :(**

**By the way, the song Alli and Drew were dancing to is called Love, Love, Love - As Tall As Lions. I had no specific reason for this song, it sorta just..popped up, haha.**

**Hmm..I was supposed to tell you something but I forget...**

**Oh well, until next time, my lovelies.**


	5. Big Time Rush

**A/N:**** Ahhhh! I am so sorry for not updating these past few weeks. I just got busy with stuff and haven't had time to sit down and type this up. -.- Good news is, I typed up, up to 11 chapters of this already! I don't know how many chapters this story will be having, I'm really just going with the flow here. :) But anyway, thanks to all of you who have reviewed!**

**percabeth13, Deena, Neva PatrickBucyrusOhio, indescribablegalx3, Hamster157, FINDtheHufflepuffs, weheartjesus4321, copykitten19, iloveeliandclare, peace and rock n roll, Voicesandvirtues, random-girl123, degrassiluver15, and Sweet Beauty. **

**Plus all the anonymous reviews! You guys literally make my day! :D**

**Well, this chapter seems really short to me, and I hate that. -_- But, no fear! Short chapters equal LONGER chapters, right? :) This is a very important part of the plot anyway, so yeah. By the way, I see that some of you just **_**love**_** Nick, eh? ;) Haha, that won't be the last time you'll be seeing him, don't worry. ;P**

**Oh and minor ooc for some certain characters ;)**

**Get yo' read on, boys and gurls!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously<em>**

_We danced away all our worries with those goofy grins plastered on our faces. _

_Until I felt my phone vibrating, that is._

* * *

><p><strong>Clare<strong>

**11: 20 pm**

"Are you kidding me? You don't like Deadhand?" Green eyes screamed at me, his eyes popping out of his mask. I covered his mouth, laughing as people passing by gave him weird looks. "That's not what I said! I don't _hate _them but I don't exactly _love_ them either. Jeez, someone's emotional over their music." He playfully scoffed at me, giving me the 'talk to the hand' gesture, and turning his head the other way. "I can no longer talk to you anymore."

I couldn't help but laugh once again.

It's been only about an hour and I feel like Green Eyes was some long lost childhood friend.

Clearly, our movie and music taste were incredibly different. I liked Taylor Swift, he liked Escape The Fate. I like movies like 'The Notebook', he likes movies like 'Insidious'. I rolled my eyes as he mentioned that one. Horror movies and me do not mix at all. I remember having nightmares for weeks just watching halfway through the movie!

"So, are you still not talking to me?" I playfully asked, poking his side. He turned his head back to me, leaning forward. "Nope." He said, popping the 'p'.

I pouted, and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Why not?"

He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at me. "Cause you don't like one of the greatest bands of all time and decided to like Taylor Swift instead."

I continued pouting my lips, looking up into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

We stared at each other for a minute or two, not letting the other win this little staring contest.

I don't know what it was about him, but I was actually _comfortable_ with him. I was able to spit out anything that came to mind. It's like my sarcastic side just came out as soon as he sat down next to me. I know what you're thinking. _Clare Edwards, there is no way in heck does a girl randomly act like that with a complete stranger they met at a __**party, one**__ hour ago. Are you bipolar or something?_

I don't even know. I guess after the whole Nick thing, I just needed something to...cheer me up? Ha, I don't even know.

Green eyes exasperated, throwing his hands in the air. "Fine! You win! I forgive you."

I grinned, "Thank you."

He rolled his eyes at me as response. We stopped talking for a moment and stared at the dancers in front of us. I mindlessly started playing with my necklace.

"Hey, why were you crying before? When you bumped into me?" Green eyes blurted out, then instantly turned towards me, his eyes full of panic.

**Green Eyes**

_Shit! Shit shit shit! Why did I just say that outloud! What the fuck, man!_

I looked at her, and tried to take back what I had asked.

"Blue, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just, It just-"

"Oh shush, you didn't offend me or anything. It's okay." She patted my hand, giving me reassuring smile.

_Oh, thank god._

I breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing in my chair.

"I was crying because my date stood me up." She mentioned her date in full of disgust.

I was about to jump in, but she continued talking. "He ditched me for some girls, but hey, I couldn't blame him. They _were_ gorgeous, so.." She shrugged.

I clicked my tongue. _Is she serious right now?_

"What a jackass. I mean, you're probably the most beautiful girl here so I don't get why he would...ditch...you..."

My eyes widened, and I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I just called her the most beautiful girl in this whole damn place. _**You idiot!**_

I glanced at Blue Eyes and noticed her looking down, her cheeks as red as an apple. I smirked a little.

"Th-thanks." She mumbled.

**Clare**

**11:27 pm**

We sat there in a sort of awkward silence, staring at the dancers yet again.

Did he really just call me beautiful?

I shook my head, playing with my necklace yet again. I can't let this get to me. I don't even know his name! Plus, I couldn't do that to-

"Wanna dance?" I look up and see Green Eyes standing in front of me, holding his hand out.

I lifted my own hand, but hesitated. "Uh..dancing isn't in my criteria.."

He smirked. "Oh come on, the night's close to being over."

I ignored his sudden smug expression, "No thanks, I'll just sit here and watch." I fake smiled and looked at anything besides his pleading face.

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Not a chance"

"Blue eyes?"

"N-O."

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please, Blue eyes?"

I shook my head and played with my necklace.

He stepped in my view, tapping his foot and pouting his lips. I smiled up at him bitterly then turned my head the other way.

I heard him scoff then felt myself being pulled out of my seat. I tried to regain my balance as Green eyes eagerly lead me into the dance floor. "Green eyes, I told you! I can't dance for my life!"

He laughed, "_Everyone_ can dance, blue. I'll help you."

I sighed and gave up as we ended up in the middle of dancing bodies.

He faced me, grinning wide. Wow, he was excited.

I folded my arms, refusing to do anything.

He rolled his eyes then started dancing in his own way. He was doing the oldest and weirdest moves in the book. The moonwalk, the robot, you name it.

I couldn't help but laugh at his goofy facial expressions too. He grabbed my hands and waved them around trying to get me to dance. I giggled then started jumping up and down instead of actually dancing.

Hey, at least I was moving, right?

He shrugged then laughed, jumping up and down with me to the beat of the music.

**11:33 pm**

After another song of jumping up and down, a slow song came on. I looked around, noticing everyone pairing up with someone. _Oh great._ Green eyes waved his fingers in front of my face, causing me to look up at him. He held out his hand and smiled.

I blushed then took his hand as we dance rhythmically to the song.

He held his right hand and my left hand up, while he had his left hand on my waist. My hand rested on his shoulder.

We swayed back and forth, smiling like two little kids.

**(1) "My head is stuck in the clouds,**

**She begs me to come down,**

**Says boy quit foolin' around,**

**I told her I love the view from up here,**

**Warm sun and wind in my ear,**

**We'll watch the world from above,**

**As it turns to the rhythm of love"**

I wasn't exactly sure if I liked him simply as a friend, or maybe even more. But you know, I don't think that mattters. I'd be happy if he stayed in my life. I've never felt more...alive.

Ha, does that even make sense?

**11:35 pm**

We both looked directly into each other eyes, our grins slowly disappearing. Our swaying slowly coming to a stop. The music and the noise of the crowd dissolved into the background. I could even hear our heavy breathing.

As if gravity was pushing us, we slowly started leaning in to each other, our eyes closing.

_**WAIT. CLARE. STOP. **_

My breathing hitched, hesitating on the kiss. _I've only known him a little more than an hour and we were already at this position? Am I crazy?_

**11:36 pm**

I opened my eyes, and saw his. He leaned back, a nervous wreck and blabbed, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it-It just sorta started happe-"

"Shh!" I cut him off, placing my finger against his mouth. "What?" He mumbled.

_Should I do it?_

**Green Eyes**

_What the hell is **wrong **with me tonight? I'm making a complete fool of myself! _

I sighed.

_It's this girl. She's making me crazy...in a good way._

I stared at Blue eyes in confusion as she pondered over something for a moment.

**Clare**

**11:38 pm**

Okay, I'm gonna tell him. I mean, he doesn't seem like a creep, right?

I took a deep breath then looked into his eyes, confidently. "My real name is Clare-"

"We have to go _**now**_!" Alli screamed, interrupting me. I looked at her slightly annoyed but confused. "What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

**11:39 pm**

She threw Green Eyes a smile then grabbed my arm, pulling me away towards the lobby.

I looked back at Green Eyes and saw him standing at the dancefloor, dumbfounded. I gave him an apologetic glance then glanced back at Alli.

**Green Eyes**

I stood there on the dance floor, looking like a total idiot, confused. _What just happened? _

I stared towards the blue eyed girl running away from me, out the door. She threw me an apologetic look then turned around to get dragged away by her friend.

Once she was out of my sight, I felt someone pat my shoulder. I turned my head to see my best friend chuckling and shaking his head.

"What?"

He took a sip of his glass then said "You let her get away, bro!"

I scoffed then shrugged his hand off my shoulder, staring at the direction she ran off.

He stepped in my view and cleared his throat. I glared at him, annoyed. "What do you want now, man?"

He rolled his eyes then started yelling, "Are you really gonna let her get away? You only knew each other, an hour, tops, and you just let her go? Did you at least get her number?"

Before I answered, he answered for me, "No, of course not! Cause you always do that! You let the girl get away! Now, this isn't my best friend standing here, he's out there, running after her! It's now or never, bro!"

I chuckled at his drunk attempt of a pep talk then bolted out the door, to the lobby. I stopped and looked around for a white dress.

**Clare**

_What the heck is happening?_

I stopped Alli from pulling me any further. "Tell me what's wrong **now!"**

She groaned in frustration. "Our parents called! They're almost to the house! We have a half an hour left to get home and that won't even be enough!" I looked around, feeling like we were missing someone.

"Where's Drew?"

"Getting the car! Now come on! We have no time to lose!" She tugged on my arm. I nodded then followed her out the front doors.

**Green Eyes**

**11:41 pm**

I tapped my fingers against my leg nervously.

_C'mon Blue Eyes, you gotta be here somewhere._

I spun in a 360 and stopped abruptly as I saw a splash of white moving towards the door.

**Clare**

"**WAIT**! Blue eyes!" I heard someone scream behind me. I turned around, standing on the hotel steps beside Alli. She wouldn't stop pacing back and forth.

I saw Green Eyes pushing his way through the crowded lobby, running towards us as fast as he can.

_Oh no._

**Green Eyes**

I ran as fast as I can, weaving my way through crowds of people.

Why does it seem like I'm running so...sluggishly? It felt like she was getting farther and farther away.

**Clare**

Drew pulled up in front of us, throwing the doors open. Alli immidiately hopped in the front seat, buckling her seat belt. I quickly made my my way down the stairs, almost tripping on the steps. I held onto the gold railing for dear life.

_Crap._

I stood back up and ran to the car door. I was about to get in but hesitated.

_Should I wait for Green Eyes or get in the car and make it back home in time?"_

**Green Eyes**

My hope grew. Yes, just wait there baby blue eyes.

**Clare**

"Clare! What are you doing? We have to go!" Alli screamed in panic.

_I'm gonna regret this._

**Green Eyes**

**11:43 pm**

She glanced toward the car then stepped in, shutting the door.

No! "Blue eyes!" I screamed, not caring at the bewildered people around me.

I quickly jumped down the steps and landed on the curb, but I was too late.

She was gone.

**Clare**

**11: 44 pm**

Drew revved the engine and took off, possibly driving way over the speed limit.

I looked out the window, only to see Green Eyes leaning over his knees at the curb. His face held a sad and hopeless expression.

I took a deep breath then sat back in my seat. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

**Green Eyes**

I saw her looking through the car windows, as if she was about to burst into tears. I continued to stand there until the silver car was no longer in sight. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

**Clare**

**11: 45 pm**

I automatically reached for my necklace, and realized it wasn't around my neck.

I felt my eyes widen as I searched my purse, the seats and the floor. It wasn't here.

I groaned in frustration. It must've ripped off when I almost tripped!

I smacked my forehead, leaning forward. "What's wrong?" Alli asked, turning around in her seat. I shook my head, indicating that I would tell her later. She nodded in response and turned back around.

You see, that necklace, it was something my ex-boyfriend gave me before the incident.

Great. Just great. I left the necklace and the only guy I could ever be myself with.

**Green Eyes**

I threw my hands up in frustration then groaned loudly.

_Why did I let her out of my grasp? Why? I'll probably never get to see her again! Great, good job man, good job._

I kicked at the ground, then slowly started walking back up into the hotel with my head down.

As I stepped onto the third step, I stopped. Something gleamed off of the lights.

I bent down and picked up the silver heart necklace on the ground.

_Wait a sec, I've seen this before.._

_**Oh.**_

I gripped the necklace in my hand. Then started heading back to the party to get my best friend.

This is the only way I can find her.

The only way I can find Clare.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare<strong>

**12: 10 pm**

By some miracle, we pulled up in front of an empty house.

_Beep beep beep beep_

I scrambled to take my phone out as I swiftly unfasted my seat belt, jumping out the door. "Hey honey, we make a left on sunny avenue then another left into maple circle, right?" My mom's voice buzzed in my ear.

Alli and I scrambled to the front door, storming through the house to quickly change our outfits.

"Yeah. Are you guys almost here?" I asked, putting the phone on speaker so I could quickly slip off the dress and put on shorts and a shirt.

"Uh huh. We're turning to maple circle right now. See you in 2 minutes!" She hung up.

I ran my hands through my hair, and tried to remove as much make up as I can.

"You ready?" Alli asked, leaning against my door wearing sweatpants and a tank top. I nodded, still not taking a breath.

**Ding Dong**

We ran down and opened the door, meeting our mother's faces.

"Clare!" "Alli!" They exclaimed, pulling us in for a hug.

We both laughed and simultaneously said, "Mom! I've missed you!"

Our dads came up behind them, also hugging us.

"It's good to see you, Clare Bear."

"You've grown so much, Alliah."

I smiled. "You too, Dad."

I noticed Alli smiling too, "You look as young as ever."

They each smiled back, releasing us from our hug and dragging their luggage to the living room.

Alli and I plopped down on the couch, finally sighing in relief.

"So girls, this is what you do on friday nights? Watch t.v and stay in sweatpants and shorts all day?" My mom asked jokingly.

We both laughed nervously. "Pfft, it's not like we go out to wild parties every friday mom." I half-joked.

Alli and I looked at each other and started laughing. Our parents gave us weird looks, but ignored it.

If you only knew guys, if you only knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** And scene! ;) So? How was it? I tried my best to weave the point of views together but I feel like it was a total fail. Right? Yeah, it was. -_-**

**Eeeeeeeep, Green eyes' knows Clare's name! :DD But she doesn't know who _he_ is. Hmph. Do you guys _suspect_ this green eyed character's a certain hearse owner? Do you think it is? What if it was someone else? What if he didn't come 'till later? DUN DUN DUN. Aha, I'm mean, but hey, I gotta mix this "cinderella" story up, right? ;)**

**Whaaaaat? Clare's really tied in with the past? WHOA, DRAMA. Haha, I failed at giving clues but you guys will find out soon enough. :)**

**(1) The song was Rhythm of Love by The Plain White T's. I know it's an upbeat song, but I came across a cover one day, and they made it into a slow song, which I fell in love with, so...it ended up being in this wonderful story of ours! :D**

**I really hope this sorta made up for the wait. Review!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N:**** Hey! I'm sososososososo sorry I haven't updated in 432094 years, but I can explain. Well, not really. All I can tell you is that school walked right in through the front doors and slapped me in the face.**

**Yeah, ouch.**

**But I'm sorry once again to get your hopes up for this, but this is just an authors note. :( **

**I just needed to ask you guys a question, if you don't mind answering. :)**

**So,if you're wondering, I **_**have **_**been typing up this story, err...I've actually been **_**rewriting **_**it. I read it over a few times and noticed that, **_**that**_** version was better, and way more organized than this one. **

**-NEVER start writing a story that you didn't outline, guys, NEVER do that. -_- Biggest mistake in my writing career.**

**Anyway, I guess this is where I ask...Would you guys want me to post the rewrite of this story? I know you already know what's gonna happen, and all, but would you still enjoy it if I posted the rewritten one? I added a whole bunch of scenes and stuff, so you guys wouldn't be reading the same stuff again. **

_**Or, **_**do you want me to just continue this story ?**

**Ahhh, I feel so weird/bad asking you this, but which action would you prefer? Rewrite or no rewrite?**

**PM me or simply review with your answer and I'll do whatever has the most votes. :) **

**Again, I'm so sorry for not updating. I'll wait...5 days. 5 days for you guys to vote and I'll update or even post the rewritten story up right away.**

**Okay..I'll let you all go yell at how much you hate me now, 'till next time!**


End file.
